1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to identifying mutual friends in an online environment. More particularly, the present invention relates to providing virtual area friendliness levels by aggregating joined user weightings included in each virtual area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer applications allow users to join virtual areas within a virtual world and communicate with other users within the virtual area. Typically, the computer application provides multiple virtual area choices for which the user to select and, in many cases, the user selects uninteresting virtual areas before selecting a virtual area of interest.